bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loki42/Weisse des Frostes P5
(I wasn’t sitting on my butt the entire week) The Beast descended upon me with a roar. It crashed down onto the cobblestones with such force I thought the bridge would collapse and I would be buried under a ton of rubble. The beast started limping towards me using it’s larger arm as a sort of crutch. My mind was going along the lines of running in the opposite direction but I knew that it wasen’t an option. So I ran to greet it with steel and blood. It swept it’s larger arm in front of itself to try and catch me running to make a single devastating blow. I had seen the muscles tense beforehand so I got out a molotov one of the few I had left. I threw it in the path of the attack and the thing screamed in fear and agony as fire coated it’s hair. The smell was atrocious and if I wasen’t scared to death I would have moved as far away as possible. I ran between his legs and struck him (as I could disgustingly see) in the left leg using my speed to my advantage. The weapon bore into the flesh with a great amount of resistance despite my tactic. The Flesh of the beast was as strong as iron. He backpedaled and slammed his fist into the ground I glided away from the blow and felt the shock of its fist a heartbeat later, my mouth went dry from the near death experience. Samuel chose that moment to come back into the fight. “What did I miss?” He asked as if I wasen’t just about to be turned into jelly. That thought made me hungry quite fearfully. “You are one fucked up girl you know that right?” I couldn’t answer because I was being attacked again. I dodged another fatal sweep of the claws and I hacked at it’s smaller arm looking for a weakness. The beast howled in rot really pain but in more of annoyance. It cut my forearm with it’s monstorous nails. I backpedaled and used A blood vial hoping I had the time to do so. The beast had followed my movements however with a primal intelligence. It dragged it’s nails across the stones and heaved it’s larger hand upward in a uppercut. I threw myself backwards but the claws caught my chest, thankfully the armored cloth held. “I wonder what it was made out of?” I thought as I was sent flying into the side of the bridge. I felt and heard my ribs crack ans I vomited blood on the stones making a new stain. Don’t fall unconsious please I told myself and Thankfully my body listened. I stood up staggering like my father when he got into the wine cellar. I pulled a vial and injected it into my leg and the pain helped me focus on the thing that was lumbering towards me. “Analyze it what have you learned!” samuel hissed actually filling that helpful teacher role. “The claws hurt!” I giggled, I might have hit my head a little hard “Aside from that! Do you insist on dieing!” His tone back me back to the present. “Um it seems like it leads with it’s larger arm.” “A novice could see that! what else?” “Um” I thought beck on the encounter “this sword isn’t doing much to it.” “Exactly switch forms!” “Oh” I obligied him and I slashed the approaching beast’s arm. The whip had a significantly larger effect on him And the serrated blades challenged his iron hide and rewarded me with a burst of blood and a cry of pain. I slashed his arms weaving between various attempts to maim me with not a scratch. My arms grew heavy and my breath came in labored gasps. This time it wasn’t a glancing blow he gave me I caught the full force of his swing into my leg and I was once again sent into the air as well as into a unmanned carriage. My vision blurred and I knew at least one of my legs were broken. It pressed it’s advantage and gave me no time for the blood vial I needed. I avoided it’s clumsy punches into the carraige screaming in pain as I had to roll and roll again to avoid the blows. Samuel had some more zen knowledge to give me and the next words he gave me were exactly the inspiration I needed “Oil and fire, pain is your fuel now.” I dug out the 2 jars of oil and my last 2 molotovs. I threw the jar of oil in it’s eye. Effectivley blinding him and putting him off balance. That was all I needed. I stood up ignoring the pain and keeping consiousness only by sheer force of will. I threw the molotov at it’s face blinding him permanatley. I used the same combo on his legs. The legs were the weak spot I knew that now. It was starting to recover! Wasting no time I wrapped my bladed whip around his legs and HEAVED hoping it would be enough. The impact of the beast on the bridge gave me my answer. I leapt up his body pulling out my bullets. It lay there stunned as I emptied my gun into it’s skull reloaded and emptied it again into the beast was screaming now knowing it’s life was near it’s end. It screames fell silent as I put my 17 bullets in it’s skull. Leaving me with silence, a broken leg and a smoking gun. As well as the high of the hunt. I grinned and I knew if anyone had seen me they would have ran in the opposite direction. I leapt off him and the movement caused it’s body to roll over facing back towards the carriage. It regurgitated a badge and I picked it up holding it in my clenched fist handing dripping blood. I leaned against the carriage and used a blood vial waiting for my injuries to mend. I took a look at the badge it was shiny despite being covered in gore. I flipped it overand brushed more blood of the back. “Jason” I spoke aloud and I wondered why it was here. (Next stop Sewers and gascoigne! Comments are always welcome) Category:Blog posts